The present invention relates to data sharing and data security, and more specifically, this invention relates to dynamically adjusting one or more aspects of data sharing within a computing environment in response to monitored behavior.
Modern day business activities commonly utilize various types of data sharing. For example, enterprise collaboration tools may be used by project teams to share documents, device screen captures, and other data between users during the course of business. However, current methods for performing data sharing have various limitations. For example, incorrect users may be given access to shared data through user error (e.g., a user forgetting to log out of a data sharing application, a user inviting an incorrect user to an online meeting where data is shared, etc.).